


Anesthésie locale

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hospitals, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fils de pute aux yeux jaunes ou pas, il n'y a pas vraiment de demi-mesure quand les vies de vos gamins sont en jeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthésie locale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Eric Kripke
> 
>  **Épisode 01, Saison 02** : In my time of dying.
> 
> Note : Ceci est un tout nouveau fandom pour moi alors considérez le fait que je flippe un peu à l'idée d'y entrer sans prendre de gants, avec simplement deux saisons derrière moi. Soit, j'accepte de travailler avec un matériau incomplet ou une mauvaise interprétation des personnages, je ne suis pas ici pour révolutionner le fandom, seulement jouer avec mes propres mots et exorciser les émotions que cette série arrive à m'inspirer. Bonne lecture :)

#  Anesthésie locale

 

John peut au moins s’admettre à lui-même, alors que ses pieds glissent sur le sol glacial, qu’il aurait bien donné tout ce qui est en son maigre pouvoir pour repousser ce moment jusqu’à ne plus devoir y penser – un pari mal avisé, certainement, mais le courage est difficile à rassembler dans le sillage d’une défaite aussi rageante.

Il existe des échéances qu’on ne peut pas repousser indéfiniment, cependant, même quand on ne désire rien d’autre que d’y échapper ; elles rouillent, si on les ignore trop longtemps, elles pourrissent et forent des trous dans les endroits encore fragiles, percent les carapaces de venin qui vous entourent, finissent par vous dévorer tout entier jusqu’à vous faire plier sous le poids de votre culpabilité. Il y a des conséquences qu’il n’est pas bon d’ignorer trop longtemps : il est ridiculement naïf de laisser les gangrènes pourrir en prétendant qu’elles ne sont pas en train de vous bouffer la carcasse.

La métaphore est foirée de lyrisme mais John la retourne dans sa tête, la trouve presque belle dans tout ce qu’elle a de crûment dégueulasse. Mary a toujours aimé la poésie à moitié torchée qu’il lui récitait après quelques gorgées dans le nez – le temps où ils étaient des gosses encore heureux, où avoir leurs propres gamins n’était qu’un de leur rêves couchés sur une liste qu’ils avaient enterrée au fond d’un tiroir, un « peut-être » qui ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance – mais sa Mary est morte depuis longtemps et avec elle, ses vers du dimanche, son lyrisme de raté ; il a enterré son âme de poète sous une tombe où aucun cadavre ne repose.

Au moins, raisonne-t-il en hissant son corps branlant dans les couloirs affadis de l’hôpital, si les choses tournent trop mal, il aura un corps à étreindre avant de le retourner à la poussière maternelle. Morbide pensée, certes, mais avec la vie qu’il mène, il a appris à se consoler des réconforts les plus maigres.

Peut-être que s’il peut serrer Dean encore une fois dans ses bras… Peut-être que ça anesthésiera la douleur sourde, l’échec sans saveur qui pulse au fond de sa poitrine, la frustration de savoir son gosse si près de la mort et de ne pas pouvoir l’en tirer, au moins un moment.

John se traîne plus mal que bien dans la chambre où gît son fils aîné et le contemple en serrant les lèvres, ce corps aux paupières grises closes comme des barrières et aux bras qui poussent hors de son torse comme des excroissances difformes. On dirait une poupée que la négligence d’un gosse turbulent aurait cassée, son Dean allongé dans cette chambre en blanc et verre qui pue le médicament et l’antiseptique – sans doute pour masquer la chair qui suinte sous les bandages, l’odeur de la mort qui s’installe progressivement comme un parasite. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour un verre, une anesthésie générale, n’importe quoi qui le rendrait sourd et aveugle ; ce serait de mauvais ton, certainement, de boire devant les mourants. Ca pourrait être mal interprété, songe le patriarche en haussant une narine en dérision, mais considérant les journées de merde qu’ils viennent de s’enfiler tous les trois, les bleus et plaies qui colorent leurs corps épuisés comme une mauvaise peinture, Dean ne lui en voudrait probablement pas. Probablement. Allez savoir.

Au point où ils en sont, de toute façon, spéculer est encore tout ce qu’il lui reste pour ne pas perdre le peu qui lui reste de raison. John laisse le bon soin à Sam d’avoir la foi, de dépenser sa colère à essayer de trouver son ridicule remède contre la mort (comme s’il était le premier à avoir essayé). Tout ce qui leur permet de ne pas s’enliser dans la peur est une bonne chose en soi : la colère garde le sang au chaud, vous laisse avec les doigts cliquetant sur la gâchette et les oreilles guettant le moindre déplacement d’air, les yeux à l’affût, le sang criant vengeance pour les torts commis. La colère vous colle sous le ventre, elle devient votre seule bouffe et votre oxygène – pendant des années, s’il le faut, et là, il parle d’expérience.

Mais la peur, ah, la peur _paralyse_. La peur glace et fige, gèle tout ce qu’elle s’amuse à toucher, jette un froid dans vos poumons et ne relâche son étreinte que lorsqu’elle a transformé votre corps en une masse de chair inutile, une proie à la merci du premier venu. La peur fait de vous un cadavre rigide, un squelette sans tripes – il en sait quelque chose, de la peur, lui qui regarde sans réagir son fils aîné lutter pour inspirer la prochaine goulée d’air.

Et il sait quelque chose de la colère aussi – aujourd’hui, pourtant, sa vieille compagne semble l’avoir abandonné au profit d’une émotion plus obscure. Il ne s’inquiète pas de la sentir céder sa place douloureusement acquise pour un instant, sait qu’il lui faudra au moins la mort pour les séparer ; sinistre, certes, mais il a épousé la vengeance le jour où Mary est morte et a vécu son second mariage avec pragmatisme.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, John se laisse tomber dans le siège de plastique qui trône au bord du lit. La chaise est dure et inconfortable, s’enfonce sans pitié dans sa peau tendue ; ses yeux plissés ne quittent pas la silhouette immobile face à lui. Il ne saurait dire s’il espère une réaction ou non de la part de la marionnette éclatée sur ce lit d’hôpital, cette masse informe et sans vie qui a temporairement pris le visage de son fils.

Qu’est-ce qu’il est seulement censé faire, maintenant qu’il s’est rassuré sur le fait que la poitrine du mourant se soulève toujours ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est seulement censé dire quand il ne reste plus que la certitude sourde de devoir enterrer son gosse avant le lendemain ?

Il va pour ouvrir sa bouche mais ses mots l’ont quitté, ne laissant qu’une coquille vide dans leur sillage. John referme ses lèvres, les tord en une grimace vaguement consciente du ridicule de parler à des oreilles sourdes et des murs indifférents.

Sam aurait de meilleures choses à dire. Son cadet a malheureusement dû hériter de son âme de poète moribonde : il trouve les meilleurs mots sans efforts, les manie avec une précision si éclatante qu’elle en fait mal rien que de l’entendre. Les derniers qui ont quitté sa gorge étirée par la fureur résonnent encore dans l’air figé, au milieu des jets de lumière immobiles qui tachent les paupières tendues. Les derniers mots de Sam sont un procès qui sonne douloureusement juste, une accusation qu’il meurt d’envie de détruire dans la bouche rageuse de son cadet.

« Ton fils est _en train de mourir_ et tout ce qui t’intéresse, c’est le Colt ? »

 _Putain_ , gronde la tête du Chasseur, tremblant d’une colère qu’il contient à peine. Il ne va pas s’excuser de penser plus loin que le cœur embrouillé que son cadet porte si fièrement en bandoulière (c’est le meilleur moyen de se faire toucher que d’exhiber avec autant d’arrogance ce qui nous rend vulnérable, à croire que Sam ne comprend toujours _rien_ ) il ne va pas s’excuser de penser que le pantin désarticulé qu’est devenu son aîné veut dire une paire d’yeux et de bras en moins pour se défendre, il ne va pas s’excuser parce que le démon qui les file ne s’excusera certainement pas lorsqu’il leur ouvrira la gorge avec ses dents.

Il aimerait – il verserait peut-être une poignée larmes s’il lui restait plus dans son âme que l’assurance froide que Dean allait mourir dans la nuit. Il lui semble qu’il a pleuré tout ce qu’il y avait à pleurer quand Mary a disparu dans des photos affadies, dans quelques lettres sur une pierre qui ne rendent aucune justice à sa vivacité, son tempérament, la manière qu’elle avait de s’empourprer lorsqu’elle restait trop longtemps au soleil ; certainement, il est trop tard pour pleurer aujourd’hui, pour regretter ce qui les a conduit là où ils sont. Il n’a pas la jeunesse de ses garçons ni leur foi presque désespérée en quelque chose de meilleur que tout ce qu’ils vivent : John Winchester a creusé son lit dans les fanges noires du monde, la pourriture du sang, le goût de rouille de la culpabilité et s’y laissera crever lorsqu’il n’aura plus de colère pour le maintenir en vie, s’étouffera dans la douceur amère de la satisfaction, dans l’acidité des regrets.

Ses regrets… Oui, il regrette de n’avoir rien à dire à son gosse allongé sur le lit face à lui, le même qui est en train de se battre pour respirer tandis que son frère hurle et nie et cherche un moyen de contourner l’inévitable. Ca lui crève son cœur rouillé, son âme de  Qu’est-ce qu’il peut avoir encore à dire quand tant de ses mots sonnent creux, résonnent comme des cloches vides dans sa tête ?

Il ne dirait pas qu’il est désolé parce qu’il n’arrive pas à l’être complètement lorsqu’il contemple les contusions et les nouvelles cicatrices qui constellent les corps mal grandis de ses enfants. Il a pris ses garçons jeunes, les a élevés maladroitement dans leur sauvage de monde, les a armés trop tôt contre les monstres invisibles et laissés à eux-mêmes trop longtemps. Mary sera déçue, s’il a la chance de la recroiser dans l’autre monde, mais il a passé plus de deux décennies sans son approbation, avec le simple souvenir de ses baisers et la couleur de son regard ; l’éternité loin de ses bras aura une longueur qu’il n’ose pas imaginer, toutefois. Peut-être est-ce simplement mieux comme ça.

Peut-être que le silence qu’il ne peut qu’offrir aujourd’hui est une grâce venue trop tard (ou trop tôt).

Il n’a rien à dire que Sam et Dean pourraient encore croire, ses gamins morts en dehors, ses gosses qu’il a tailladés pour en faire des flingues et des couteaux, ses fils qui passeront le reste de leur vie à se dire que tout leur sang versé vaudra moins que l’amour de leur père. Ils doivent se tromper ou avoir raison, l’argument est presque rhétorique au point où ils en sont. Bien sûr qu’il a aimé ses fils mais pas assez pour vouloir leur épargner sa demi-vie rouillée par le chagrin, les cliquetis de la haine, le sel qu’on renverse par mégarde sur les plaies, le poids de la gâchette sur le doigt et la légèreté des billets de banque dans les mains d’enfants. Et bien sûr qu’il veut la venger, l’amour de sa vie, mais s’il doit creuser une nouvelle tombe pour arriver à son but – soit, il en creusera une et attendra d’avoir un corps à y déposer.

Pour l’instant, Dean respire encore alors il n’est peut-être pas trop tard pour le tirer de son cercueil improvisé de tubes et de draps qui puent le médicament. Pour l’instant, il reste encore le moyen de tricher, de fausser la donne et d’annoncer la victoire au tour, même si cela ne change rien au score final. Il n’a jamais cru en la chance mais il connaît les rouages grinçants de cette vie, les injustices et les pactes qu’on peut passer pour peu d’avoir un peu de sang dans les veines et quelque chose de valeur à échanger. Les démons sont avides de haine, de mélancolie, de tout ce qui pourrit les âmes ici bas et le Ciel est sourd à toute prière alors quitte à choisir entre le silence et les mensonges…

Il est fatigué, tout à coup. Fatigué de chercher des excuses que personne n’entendra et fatigué de ne pas trouver de mots pour justifier ses prochains gestes – les derniers, sûrement, mais il ne. Entre sa vie et celle de ses gosses, ouais, c’est pas vraiment un choix – Dean ne comprendra pas, Dean s’en voudra sans doute (il le connaît trop bien, son gamin qui donnerait dix fois sa vie pour réparer les illusions, son brave petit soldat qui lutte même à terre) mais Dean sera _vivant_ et la vie vaut mieux que l’océan coupable sur lequel ils dérivent tous.

Ses gosses seront vivants et au fond, c’est tout ce qu’un père pourrait désirer avoir.

John se lève péniblement et pose une main sur le front pâle, caresse les mèches claires de son aîné d’un air absent, presque pour se rassurer lui-même qu’ils sont encore là. Ca ne compense pas l’enfance manquée, les trous dans les années et les gestes d’amour absent mais c’est tout ce qu’il a à donner dans ces instants décisifs, tout ce que le fils de pute aux yeux jaunes n’emportera pas avec lui. Il n’a toujours rien à dire mais entre le silence et les mensonges qu’il ne trouve pas le courage d’inventer, il y a des maux dont on ne peut pas être sûr duquel est le moindre.

Ah. Plus le temps de tergiverser, alors.

Reste seulement à espérer que le moindre suffise.


End file.
